School Days
by Gryphex
Summary: About a year ago while I was writing my story 'A Longlost Friendship' I wrote this little piece where I took the story and put it into my school life. More in note atop the story. Enjoy!


A/N: I wrote this last year to get on a friend's nerves. This was taken from my daily school-life from freshman year and I just tied the story I was writing, _A Longlost Friendship_, into it. Well, see, my best friend _is_ Toshiro, and my friend Larah would always turn red whenever Itachi came into our conversations. To this day, we still don't know why, but I made an assumption and decided to write about it. Enjoy!

It ended on a clean note and she brought her clarinet down from her lips. With a sigh she rested it on her lap and she smiled. "That went better than I thought," she muttered to herself.

"Okay, good," the aging teacher said, obviously thinking about other things. "Now, pack up your instruments and the grades are up here if you want to see them." He stood up and walked into the office and closed the door behind him.

"So, Toshiro, who do you say got the better score on this test, eh?" asked the girl who had just played.

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know, Rinsaku," she responded with feigned stupidity. "Why don't we go find out?"

They both set their clarinets on their chairs, glaring daggers at each other as they did so, and Toshiro walked over to the podium with a smile on her face. "You lost. Deal with it. I'm better than you are."

Rinsaku glared and argued, "Unlikely. Don't get your hopes up, because they'll just be squashed right back down again."

As they looked down at the paper, both of their expressions disappeared and they were filled with anger. Rinsaku looked up from the paper at her closest friend and muttered, "He tied us… again."

In bad moods the two of them walked back over to put their clarinets away and they walked into the instrument storage room. They locked the over-sized locker and waited _patiently_ until the teacher had come back out of his office and then they both confronted him.

"You tied us again, Mr. Philips," Toshiro complained with a frustrated expression.

Rinsaku stood there patiently and hid her frustration from him but it was roaring inside of her like a raging forest fire.

A silly smile spread itself across his face and he shrugged. "You're too close to choose between the two of you. On one test one does better, and on the next test everything reverses. What can I say? You compliment each other."

"_Me_? Compliment _her_?" Toshiro asked in an annoyed tone. "As if…"

Rinsaku rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We _may_ compliment each other, but you need to redo seating arrangements… and have me as first chair." She said the last part quickly and finished with a smile.

"Well, practice more and that might happen. And a little friendly rivalry is the perfect motivation to improve your musical skills."

The two of them walked out a little bit later and Rinsaku muttered, "Oh, right, _friendly_ rivalry. We'll pretty much kill each other."

"No argument there," Toshiro agreed. She looked at the other students that were walking to class and she whined, "I've gotta test in Geometry!"

Rinsaku wasn't listening and a smile ran across her face. "I think Mr. Phillips just needs a little… _persuading_, to give us the seat we deserve. And all I have to do is get on the good side of a certain someone."

Toshiro turned around with a puzzled look on her face and asked, "Who?"

Rinsaku shrugged and walked off as she said, "Tomorrow. I'll show you tomorrow."

The Next Day

Toshiro looked around the senior quad in anxiety, waiting to see who it was that was going to be 'persuading' Mr. Phillips for the correct seating, with a sigh she walked into the band room.

Rinsaku strolled into 1st period just before the final bell rang. As she retrieved her clarinet and sat beside her friend, she said to Toshiro, "He said he'd take care of the problem the second the period ended."

"He?" Toshiro asked with a smile. "Is he hott?"

Rinsaku fought off a huge laugh and answered with the grandest smile, "I'll let you be the judge of that."

About an Hour Later

Just about an hour later everyone had left the room and Toshiro had her arms crossed and was waiting impatiently for Rinsaku's visitor. Rinsaku walked out of the room and came back in with a smirk on her face.

"So, where is he?" Toshiro asked, unimpressed.

The door opened and Toshiro plopped down in a chair to stop from hitting the floor. His red eyes scanned the immediate surroundings and his billowing cloak gave him a dangerous look.

Rinsaku shivered a little as he entered the room. Mr. Phillips ignored him at a glance and he must've thought that he was a silly senior who was playing dress-up. He looked up as the Uchiha neared him and Toshiro was staring wide-eyed at him.

"Itachi," Rinsaku said in a careful tone to him, "I'm sure it'd just make her day if you showed up covered in, uh, red bodily fluids. You see where I'm going with this?" He glanced back at her and she saw that he understood. He wasn't very happy about it, but he understood. Rinsaku walked over to the aging teacher and Itachi stood behind her as she spoke, "Mr. Phillips, I think I deserve first chair. I've practiced so much more then she has."

Mr. Phillips looked from Itachi to Rinsaku and shrugged again. "No, I'm sorry. Practice more-"

Itachi put a hand clutching a kunai down on the podium and he looked Mr. Phillips in the eyes. His Mangekyou Sharingans started to spin and he neared the teacher's face in attempt to frighten him. "Rinsaku deserves first chair. You _know_ it to be true. You just don't want her friend to feel bad."

Toshiro knew he was referring to her and she glared at his back. "No Mr. Phillips! I deserve first chair! Not her! Don't mark her as first chair! Write down Toshi-" She gasped as Itachi slowly turned around. "-iza," she squeaked. "Toshiza."

Itachi walked over to Toshiro and he looked down at her. He gently grabbed her chin and asked, "What did you say your name was, again? You look awfully familiar."

"Toshiza. I'm just one of those faces." She pushed his hand a little and he released her.

Rinsaku gave Mr. Phillips a look and she pushed Itachi out the door. "I appreciate you not killing anyone, Itachi, but keep your hands off of… Toshiza. You've got your eye on someone else. Don't you?"

He shot her a terrifying look, but nodded. "And you said I could see her."

"Later," she promised. "Meet me here at lunch and I'll take you to her."

Itachi looked the two of them over and agreed. He left them soon after and 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period went by smoothly.

At lunch, Amy, Larah, Evan, and "Toshiza" were sitting at the table they always and Rinsaku was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Rinsaku, Toshiro?"

"Don't call me that! For today my name is Toshiza." Toshiro said to her with a frustrated look. "Rinsaku had promised to meet up with someone and bring him here."

"Who?" Larah asked, obviously confused.

"Oh, uh, you'll see," Toshiro said with a smirk. _'Ah, so _that's_ how you got him to come,'_ she thought as she figured it all out.

A little while later Rinsaku walked up and plopped down at the round table. "Hello, _Larah_."

Larah shot her a look. "Okay, what did you do?"

Rinsaku shrugged and smiled. "Oh, I didn't do anything. Someone just told me that he hasn't seen you for awhile and that he wanted to see you."

"Who?"

She suddenly got quiet as she felt two arms snake around her and pull her back just a little. She turned around and her eyes widened in shock. "Itachi!" she gasped quietly.

"Why have you been avoiding me, _Larah_? You fear for your reputation's stake? No one dares to anger me, and they should fear to anger you as well." Itachi shot a glare at Toshiro who merely shrugged.

"I'm sorry, _Larah_," she said in a funny way. "If I'd known that you were with Itachi I never would've annoyed you." Toshiro looked at Rinsaku who smiled back at her.

Evan jumped up from his seat and shouted, "I knew it! Larah I knew you had a thing for Itachi. Every time we brought him up you'd turn red and get upset because you never wanted anyone to know!"

"Did you now?" Itachi looked down at her with an interested look on his face. He sat down next to Larah and she smiled for the first time in a long while. She leaned up against him and he wrapped an arm around her.

Rinsaku moved carefully from next to Larah to Amy and sat down next to her. Evan took his seat once again and to no surprise everyone was careful to stay on the good side of Itachi and Larah.

Toshiro was staring at the ground and Rinsaku could easily see that she was itching to ask something. "So," she began quietly, "how is it that you're still alive? I thought your brother." At his expression she quickly added, "But it's just a rumor."

Itachi was suspicious but he let it pas, and he pulled his collar down a little to reveal a scar encircling his entire neck. "He _almost_ killed me. He and Toshiro both survived, and I haven't seen them since that night. I wasn't sure what or how IU would survive, that is, until I met the love of my life."

Larah looked up at him as he looked down and she turned bright red. Someone in the shadows scoffed but the group paid no heed to it. Toshiro smirked at the two lovebirds and she said, "Aww, you two look so cute together."

Larah shot her a look but it softened to a smile. "Don't state the obvious, Toshiro."

Toshiro's smirked immediately disappeared and Itachi turned to look at her. "Toshiro?" he asked as a dark smile came to his face. "I _knew_ you looked familiar."

Toshiro got up from her seat and started backing up slowly. Itachi also got up and he walked after her and he backed her into a pole.

Larah was kind of in a daze from the presence of her _true love_ and Rinsaku was too afraid to confront him. Toshiro was shaking and she slid down the pole and to the ground.

Itachi looked down at her and he slowly pulled out a kunai. Toshiro closed her eyes and braced herself and so did everyone else. Yet, the attack never came.

Toshiro squinted an eye open and she smiled as she saw a shorter spiky-haired person standing before his older brother. She shakily rose to her feet and she hugged him from behind. "You couldn't have come at a better time," she said thankfully.

Itachi glowered at his brother and he prepared to attack him. Just before the kunai touched him, Sasuke simply said, "I don't think I'm the one you should be worrying about, Itachi."

He had a puzzled look on his face and at the sound of a high-pitched squeak he spun around only to see Larah being dragged off by Orochimaru. Itachi seemed to completely forget about Sasuke and Toshiro and he darted after Orochimaru, Larah's well-being clearly in mind. Or so we think.

"So, I see he got over Izunami pretty quick," Rinsaku said as she glanced back at Sasuke.

Toshiro was still hugging him and he turned around and did the same. "I haven't seen you for such a long time," he said with happiness in his voice that surprised everyone's ears. Well, except for Rinsaku, because she had heard it all before. She just smiled.

Toshiro looked at the ground shamefully. "I'm not sure why," she muttered. "After that night I ended up here, and I've been missing you ever since."

He gently placed his hand on her cheek and she looked up with a smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're together now."

There was something in Rinsaku's eyes and she could tell exactly what was about to take place. She quickly pulled out paper and a pencil and she started writing all that had occurred out. They didn't seem to notice so she scribbled away continuously.

Eventually Sasuke did kiss Toshiro and she melted in his arms. Amy thought it looked cute, Evan was kind of still surprised at all that'd just happened, and Rinsaku had a grin on her face as she scribbled away furiously on her notepad.

As they broke away Rinsaku walked up to them and said, "I'm worry to stop this… joyous, reunion, but what about Larah?"

"What _about_ Larah? I'm sure she's happy. She's with two of her _favorite _people," Toshiro said with a smile. "She'll be fine," she said uncaringly and she turned back to her knight in shining armor."

Rinsaku turned around and went to Amy. "Do you care about Larah's welfare?"

She didn't say anything and looked around. "I've got to go get something out of my locker. Be right back," and she got up and walked away.

"Evan?" Rinsaku called, turning around, but she stopped herself as she saw him walking off with Haku. She sat down again at the table and she dove into her backpack.

There was a clang of metal and she threw a kunai to Sasuke who caught it. Toshiro caught the second one as Rinsaku said to Sasuke, "You wanted to kill your brother, right?"

"How did you-"

"Uh… it's complicated," she answered honestly as she shrugged with a smile. "But anyhow… what's stopping you now? I mean, he's distracted!" She looked off in the direction Itachi left in as she stood. "Well?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at Toshiro and smiled. "I'm happy now."

Rinsaku shrugged and sat back down. A happy ending after all.

The End


End file.
